Semiconductor devices with a high-mobility channel, such as Ge and III-V semiconductors, offer the possibility of increased device performance beyond traditional Si-based devices. In particular, III-V materials such as GaAs, InGaAs, etc., are attractive candidates due to their lower effective mass and higher mobility for charge carriers compared to Si. Various processing steps in semiconductor device manufacturing require that oxides that grow or are deposited on III-V materials be removed. Also, there is a need for the clean, oxide-free III-V surfaces to be passivated so that a reasonable amount of time can pass between removing the oxide and further processing, without significant oxide regrowth on the surfaces.